Elliot Carver
»Große Männer haben schon immer die Medien manipuliert, um die Welt zu retten! Der einzigartige William Randolph Hearst hat seinen Fotografen gesagt: “''Liefern Sie die Fotos, ich liefere den Krieg!“ – Ich bin nur einen Schritt weiter gegangen!« '''Elliot Carver' Elliot Carver, der Gründer und Vorsitzende des einflussreichen internationalen Medien-Netzwerkes CMGN (Carver Media Group Network), ist der Hauptantagonist im James Bond-Film Der Morgen stirbt nie (Tomorrow Never Dies) von Roger Spottiswoode aus dem Jahr 1997. Gespielt wurde der intrigenspinnende Medienmogul, der bereit ist, für Einschaltquoten und Berichterstattungs-Exklusivrechte einen Krieg zwischen Großbritannien und der Volksrepublik China anzuzetteln, vom walisischen Charakterdarsteller Jonathan Pryce (*1947). In der deutschen Übersetzung wurde er von Lutz Mackensy (*1944) synchronisiert. Charakterbiographie Die frühen Jahre Elliot Carver erblickte in Hongkong das Licht der Welt, als außerehelicher Sohn des englischen Zeitungs-Tycoons Lord Roverman und einer deutschen Prostituierten, die bei der Geburt starb. Nachdem der britische Adlige ihn für eine einmalige Zahlung von fünfzig britischen Pfund an eine chinesische Familie abgeschoben hatte, wuchs er zunächst im Glauben, ein Waisenkind zu sein in Hongkong auf. Im Alter von sechzehn Jahren erweckte eine Anstellung in einer kleinen Lokalzeitung, seine Hingabe für den Journalismus. Durch harte Arbeit konnte er einen Universitätsabschluss in Kommunikationswesen erwerben und begann als Meteorologe für einen Hongkonger Fernsehsender zu arbeiten, stieg alsbald zum Hauptmoderator auf und legte nach und nach den Grundstein für sein eigenes Medienunternehmen. Die Carver-Mediengruppe Durch seine nicht immer legalen Methoden wuchs die Carver Mediengruppe in rasantem Tempo, bis er, dreißig Jahre nachdem sein leiblicher Vater ihn weggegeben hatte, die Zeitung Lord Rovermans aufkaufen konnte. In der Zwischenzeit hatte er um die Wahrheit seiner Herkunft erfahren und eine umfangreiche Rache vorbereitet. Nachdem er ihn um sein Unternehmen und seinen Reichtum gebracht hatte, nutzte er das Wissen, dass sein Vater eine Vorliebe dafür hatte, sich in einer Schulmädchenuniform von Prostituierten demütigen zu lassen, um diesen in den Selbstmord zu treiben und sich den Rest seines Vermögens als erstgeborener Sohn unter den Nagel zu reißen. Seither wurde das Carver Media Group Network, kurz CMGN, zu einem weltumspannenden Unternehmen, das Bücher druckt, Satellitenfernsehen ausstrahlt und dem allein in Frankreich sechsundzwanzig Fernsehsender gehören, das Freizeitparks besitzt und über eine Machtfülle verfügt, die es Carver erlaubt, mit einer einzigen Sendung ganze Regierungen zu stürzen. Der besondere Trick an diesem beispiellosen Erfolg ist, dass Carvers Medienimperium, das insbesondere Katastrophen, Skandale und Missstände publicityträchtig ausschlachtet, die veröffentlichten News nicht nur präsentiert sondern vielmehr selbst kreiert. Zu diesen Self-made-Nachrichten gehören in jüngster Vergangenheit wohl unter anderen “Krawalle in Paris“, “ein Flugzeugabsturz in Kalifornien“ und möglicherweise verheerende Zerstörungen in Pakistan, die offiziell einem “Erdbeben“ zugeschrieben werden. Der Großbritannien-China Konflikt Die einzige Nation die Carver, sehr zu seinem Missfallen, die Senderechte vorenthält ist die sozialistische Volksrepublik China, weswegen er einen raffinierten Plan ausheckt, um sich doch noch ins Land der aufgehenden Sonne einzuschleusen. Mit einem im Geheimen konstruierten Stealth-Boot und der Hilfe des ebenso genialen wie skrupellosen Computerexperten Henry Gupta, stört er das GPS-System eines Kriegsschiffes der Britischen Marine und lockt es somit in Südchinesisches Hoheitsgebiet. Von seinem, für das Radar unsichtbaren, Boot aus, schießt er einen chinesischen Kampfjet ab und lässt das britische Schiff von einem als “Sea Drill“ bezeichneten, überdimensionalen Bohrkörper versenken und die Besatzung von Stamper, seinem Mann für’s Grobe, mit chinesischer Munition ermorden, um einen internationalen Konflikt auszulösen. Desweiteren soll auf dem Höhepunkt der inszenierten Feindseligkeiten die gesamte Britische Flotte vernichtet- und die chinesische Regierung in Peking mit einer Rakete ausradiert werden, um Platz für einen CMGN-freundlich gestimmten General als neuen politischen Führer zu machen, der ihm im Austausch für seine Machtposition, die exklusiven Senderechte in ganz China für stolze fünfzig Jahre zusichert. Carvers Plan, so er aufgeht, würde ihm somit, auf Kosten hunderttausender Toter, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Weltherrschaft über die Mediale Berichterstattung des Planeten einbringen. Bond, James Bond In seinem größenwahnsinnigen Vorhaben hat Carver jedoch den Agenten James Bond vom britischen Geheimdienst nicht mit einkalkuliert, der in der Angelegenheit des Großbritannien-China-Konfliktes ermittelt. Er sabotiert Carvers erste weltweite Liveübertragung durch das neu installierte Carver Global Satellite Network, in dem er sich als selbstloser Menschenfreund darstellt, der London und Peking anbietet, als unparteiischer Vermittler in dieser internationalen Krise zu fungieren, was diesen geradezu rasend macht. Als Carver zudem noch herausfindet, dass seine Frau Paris in den Jahren vor ihrer gemeinsamen Ehe eine Affäre mit Bond hatte und wieder eine Nacht mit ihm verbracht hat, lässt er sie von seinem privaten Auftragskiller Dr. Kaufman ermorden. Nach mehreren gescheiterten Versuchen, den unliebsamen Agenten loszuwerden, kommt es an Bord des Stealth-Bootes, wo Carver persönlich den Auftakt zum Britisch-Chinesischen Krieg beaufsichtigt, zur entscheidenden Auseinandersetzung. Nachdem Bond eine Reihe von Explosionen auslöst, die die Stealth-Technologie unwirksam machen und das Gefährt somit für englische und chinesische Radarschirme gleichermaßen sichtbar wird, nimmt die Britische Marine es unter Beschuss. Trotz zahlreicher Verluste und großen Schäden, hält Carver an seinem wahnsinnigen Plan, ganz Peking zu zerstören fest und kann Bond mit einer Pistole in Schach halten. Diesem gelingt es, die Fernsteuerung des “Sea Drill“ zu erreichen und das mit überdimensionalen Kreissägen ausgestattete mechanische Ungetüm zu aktivieren. Er überwältigt Carver und drängt ihn genau in den Kurs des herandonnernden Bohrers, bis er von den rotierenden Klingen zerfetzt wird. Erscheinungsbild & Persönlichkeit Elliot Carver ist ein durchschnittlich großer, durchschnittlich-schlanker Mann in mittleren Jahren mit hoher Stirn, dünnem, graumeliertem Haar und kalten, stechend blickenden grün-braunen Augen. Er ist ausschließlich in schwarze, hochgeschlossene Mao-Anzüge gekleidet, dazu schwarze Rollkragenshirts und trägt eine dezente, randlose Brille. Wie die meisten Gegenspieler James Bonds, die irgendeine Form von Entstellung oder eine andere physische oder psychische Besonderheit aufweisen, hat auch Elliot Carver seinen ganz persönlichen Tick, der allerdings im fertigen Film kaum zur Geltung kam. Wegen des permanenten Drucks, den seine Branche mit sich bringt, leidet er an zwanghaftem Zähneknirschen und hat daher als Gegenmaßnahme stets einen Kaugummi im Mund, um den daraus entstehenden chronischen Kieferschmerzen entgegenzuwirken. Zudem hat Carver eine ausgesprochen selbstverliebte, um nicht zu sagen narzisstische Persönlichkeit, die mitunter durch zahlreiche überlebensgroße Plakate mit seinem Konterfei darauf Ausdruck findet und suggeriert, dass er sich nicht nur als Vorsitzender, sondern gar als gottgleiche Personifizierung der CMGN betrachtet. Desweiteren scheint er von Fernsehbildschirmen geradezu besessen zu sein, da sich in all seinen Hauptquartieren immerzu zahlreiche Monitore befinden, einige von ihnen groß genug, um eine ganze Wandseite einzunehmen. Seinem übermächtigen Ego geschuldet, hat er keinerlei Skrupel für die Durchsetzung seiner persönlichen Ziele über Leichen zu gehen und auch wenn sein Masterplan seine Macht noch um ein vielfaches vergrößert, ist dies für ihn nur ein angenehmer Nebeneffekt. Vor allem anderen empfindet er es schlicht als Vergnügen, zwei Nationen zu einen verheerenden Krieg gegeneinander aufzustacheln. Handlanger Stamper2.jpg|Richard Stamper Dargestellt von Götz Otto|link=Richard Stamper Henchman-gupta-portrait.png|Henry Gupta Dargestellt von Ricky Jay|link=Henry Gupta Henchman-kaufman-portrait.png|Dr. Kaufman Dargestellt von Vincent Schiavelli|link=Dr. Kaufman Auftritte in anderen Medien thumb|CMGN - Firmenlogo von Carvers Medien-Konzern. * 1997-98: Ian Fleming’s James Bond 007 in Der Morgen stirbt nie: Der Roman zum Film – Geschrieben von Raymond Benson, basierend auf dem Drehbuch von Bruce Feirstein, erschienen bei Hodder & Stoughton. Die deutschsprachige Übersetzung von Bernhard Liesen erschien im Heyne Verlag. Der Roman greift zum Teil gekürzte und/oder verworfene Elemente aus früheren Drehbuchentwürfen auf und weicht daher geringfügig von der Filmhandlung ab. Andere Passagen werden dagegen um einiges ausführlicher behandelt. So erfährt man deutlich mehr über die Herkunft und den Werdegang Elliot Carvers, dessen Vergangenheit im Film nur am Rande gestreift wurde. * 1999: 007 – Der Morgen stirbt nie: Das Videospiel – Entwickelt als Third-Person-Shooter bei Black Ops Entertainment und herausgegeben von Electronic Arts für die PlayStation. Das Spiel folgt bis auf einige geringfügige Details dem Handlungsbogen des Films; nur die in der Schweiz und in Japan spielenden Levels wurden eigens kreiert. Zitate »Rufen Sie den Präsidenten an! Sagen Sie ihm, wenn er einer Verdopplung der Telefongebühren nicht zustimmt, veröffentlichen wir das Video von ihm und der kleinen Cheerleader-Maus in dem Hotelzimmer in Chicago… Und wenn er zugestimmt hat, veröffentlichen Sie das Band trotzdem!« Elliot Carver während einer inoffiziellen CMGN-Videokonferenz »Offenbar braut sich eine kleine Krise im südchinesischen Meer zusammen! Ich verlange ausführliche Zeitungsberichte, umfangreiche Illustrierten-Artikel! Ich will Bücher, ich will Filme! Ich will Fernsehen, ich will Radio! Wir werden rund um die Uhr damit auf Sendung gehen! Das ist unsere Super-Chance! Und eine Milliarde Menschen, überall auf der Erde, werden es sehen, hören und darüber lesen – informiert von der Carver-Mediengruppe! Denn schlechte Nachrichten sind die besten Nachrichten!« Elliot Carver in verzückter Euphorie ob des bevorstehenden Massakers »Worte sind die neuen Waffen! Satelliten die neue Artillerie! … Bis heute um Mitternacht habe ich mehr Menschen informiert und beeinflusst als jeder andere in der Geschichte des Planeten, mit Ausnahme von Gott natürlich! Das Beste, was er zustande gebracht hat, waren die zehn Gebote!« Elliot Carver schwelgt in seinem Größenwahn »Der Unterschied von Wahnsinn und Genie definiert sich lediglich aus dem Erfolg!« Elliot Carver überzeugt vom Erfolg seines Planes Sonstiges * Die Figur des Elliot Carver, als seine Macht missbrauchender Tycoon, wurde vom realen Medienmogul Robert Maxwell inspiriert. M’s Anweisung an Miss Moneypenny, ein Statement zu veröffentlichen laut dem Elliot Carver beim Sturz von Bord seiner Yacht ertrunken sei, ist eine direkte Anspielung auf Maxwells Ableben, bei dem unbestätigten Gerüchten zufolge der israelische Geheimdienst involviert war. * Zu Beginn des Filmes gibt es eine Videokonferenz in deren Verlauf Carver Anweisungen gibt, den US-Präsidenten mit einem Video zu erpressen, das ihn in einer kompromittierenden Situation zusammen mit einer Cheerleaderin zeigt. Ironischerweise wurde dies zu einer Art indirektem Foreshadowing. 1998, ein Jahr nach der Veröffentlichung von Der Morgen stirbt nie wurde die skandalträchtige “Lewinsky-Affäre“ um den damaligen Präsident Bill Clinton publik. * Ursprünglich war der walisische Charakterdarsteller Anthony Hopkins (dem bereits ein Part im Vorgängerfilm GoldenEye von 1995 angeboten worden war) im Gespräch für die Rolle des Elliot Carver. Nachdem dieser jedoch stattdessen das Angebot, den gealterten Titelhelden in Die Maske des Zorro (1998) zu spielen, annahm, ging der Part an den ebenfalls aus Wales stammenden Jonathan Pryce. * Mit seinem Mao-Anzug, ist Carver einer jener klassischen Bond-Gegner mit ebendiesem charakteristischen Kleidungsstück: ** Dr. No trägt 1962 während seines Filmauftritts einen cremefarbenen, hochgeschlossenen chinesischen Anzug mit Mandarin-Stehkragen. ** Ernst Stavro Blofeld, der Gründer und Leiter der verbrecherischen Geheimorganisation SPECTRE ist der wohl bekannteste Träger eines solchen Anzuges im 007-Filmkosmos. Donald Pleasences Blofeld trägt einen stilisierten beigefarbenen Mao-Anzug ohne die aufgesetzten Brusttaschen. Savalas’ Blofeld dagegen trägt eine braune Trachtenjacke mit Stehkragen und Charles Grays Inkarnation wiederum trägt sowohl einen grauen als auch einen beigefarbenen formvollendeten, klassischen Mao-Anzug, komplett mit vier aufgesetzten Taschen an der Jacke. ** Dr. Kananga trägt im Finale von Leben und sterben lassen (1973) die afrikanische Variante eines Mao-Anzuges, genannt Abacost. ** Hugo Drax ist zu Beginn von Moonraker (1979) in einen hochgeschlossenen schwarzen Anzug mit Mao-Kragen gekleidet, nicht unähnlich dem, den Carver trägt. Im Finale dagegen ist er in einem Blofeld-artigen beigefarbenen Jackett mit Mao-Kragen und braunen Hosen zu sehen. en:Elliot Carver fr:Elliot Carver Kategorie:Gegenspieler Kategorie:Charakter in Der Morgen stirbt nie (Film)